criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Merrystar
Hey Wendy! Good to see you trolling the new Wiki. I couldn't believe such a good show did not yet have a wiki here. I'll be competing with a few other wikis and fan sites, but I think I'm off to a pretty good start. I'll might ask Kanamekun from Terminator and CSI to help out if things get hectic. Cheers! -Sec_1971 13:38, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I'd hate to be a pain in the ass, but I'm having trouble with making a custom skin. I'm not sure what areas of the code pertain to what sections of the skin (the colors. etc.) Would it be too much to ask to look at my custom monaco.css and notate the different sections for me? Or, point me to a help article that shows this? -Sec_1971 16:49, 28 January 2009 (UTC) I found a good skin at another wiki, so I'm going to use it for now. It still uses the links for that wiki for the wiki logo, the bars, etc. but I'll change those once I get it going. But, please, help me find a fully notated skin code and I'll customize the hell out of it. -Sec_1971 21:50, 28 January 2009 (UTC) GroceryBag User:GroceryBag was banned on this wiki because he deletes pages that he doesn't think are relevant. He can't spell, adds useless info--while deleting important info--and is too immature to be of any help. He doesn't even watch Criminal Minds anyway, so we don't want him here. I built this wiki from scratch, wrote 230 out of the total articles, and have built it up nicely. I don't want this wiki to be a half-ass attempt like the CSI wiki. If you recall, User:Merrystar, I also wrote most of the articles on that wiki, too, and built it up from nothing. Now he deletes articles that contain pertinent info about a forensics show. I don't want him here. -Sec_1971 03:04, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Question Do I have to create the spotlight ad, or do you guys do that? -Sec_1971 14:07, September 14, 2009 (UTC) User Page Code I've noticed that text on the navigation bar (edit this page, etc.) is white on a user page. I can't figure out where the code for text color is in the skin code. I'm sure everyone knows where to find those links at the top of their user page, but it would look better in black since the background is also white. If you don't understand what I mean, just let me know. - :Hey thanks! - Auto Refresh Is there any way to automatically refresh all pages within any given category? I'm thinking a bot or something. - Spam Filter Is there any way to temporarily disable the spam filter myself? On the wiki, I have articles concerning the various drugs and medications that are referenced on the show. I haven't had problems in the past with other drugs, but for some reason, the filter won't let me create a page for Tramadol, one of the drugs that George Foyet was addicted to. - Scrolling Text in Columns Sorry to bother you again :) I need to find some code that allows you to put two scrolling text boxes side by side. The boxes need to fit underneath two side by side photos that use the upright command. I've successfully put the photos where I want them, I just need to know how to put a scrolling text box underneath each one. I can't find any code that actually does this. - Portal Template Something happened to the Template:Portal code. Look at the Portal:FBI Personnel and Portal:Minor Characters portals. I can't figure out what happened. Someone made an edit on the Minor Characters portal and suddenly both portals are messed up. - :Nevermind. I think we'll just go back to the gallery format. It's easier to update. - ::No problem. On a side note, where is the code for the related pages box? I'd like to tweak the colors a bit to match the wiki. I found some code on the monaco page, but changing the colors doesn't effect the title bar background. BTW, how's the wiki looking? - Background Image I would like to use the image below as the background for the wiki. I want it to be tiled, but I can't figure out how to do this and the help pages don't help much. - :Awesome, thanks! - New Look I hate it! I guess we have to deal with it, though. Any way to change the link text to a different color. The red makes it look like the links are dead. Maybe a nice black would look better. Is that theme maker ready yet? - Nevermind. I figured it out - OK, I still have a question. Why is there no sidebar link box anymore? I had it set up to be a good access point for all the content. I see the first four links listed in the bar at the top. How do I edit that to put more relevant links on it? And is there any way to use the entire page for content? There is plenty of space left over on either side, why squash the content into such a ridiculously tiny width? We want the entire page. The boxes on the right are OK, but unless the content can use the appx 250 blank pixels on either side, we want it gone, or least put back on the left out of the way (not just switching sides, put it where it was). This is ridiculous. I guess that all makes sense. But I think wikia needs to realize that a majority of people are moving to widescreen monitors. 1024px is pretty small. I did some size adjustments with the templates and should probably go through the wiki and reduce the size of the photos on every page (ugh!). I did notice that there are no ads, which is great. The only probelm that should be addressed is custom text colors. That feature seems to be disabled in the theme manager. It automatically adjusts to the background color, which is cool. Other than that and the page width issue, the new look isn't really that bad. Thanks for helping again. I always appreciate your quick responses! - Random page within a specific category I'd like to create a front page box called Garcia's Files that has a button which will take you to a random criminal page. I found the code for "random article" but there doesn't seem to be any way to specify a specific category (was that redundant?) :) Sorry to be such a pain, but these help pages that mediawiki publishes seem to be written for people who already know the answers to the questions they want to ask. Try looking at the pages that "tell" you how to install mediawiki on your own website; they tell you what to do, just not how to do it. Very frustrating..... - Look at this! What do you think of this? - Help with link Hi Wendy! I'm pretty sure we have never talked before, so allow me tell you I'm the other admin of the CM wiki with Sec 1971. I've been getting some code ready to revamp our main page and I've found out some trouble with a bit of it and was hoping you will be able to help. I'm going to change the galleries for Random category links, and one of them should browse and select articles from two different categories (Main Characters and Former Main Characters) so my question is: Is there any way to make code that works like I want? Thank you for your help!